Blind Hack
by ShikiSalamander
Summary: She just had to stumble across the R.F.A. As if her life wasn't difficult enough he life is put on the line and when she catches the attention of a certain hacker, who is to say how long her secrets will remain just that. The past is in the past but will stay there or will she be forced to dig up old coffins and expose her oldest skeletons. Rated M for language and future events
1. Simple Days

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry if this story take some time being updated. It's my first M.M fan-fiction and please excuse any errors you find whilst reading, English and writing is not easy for me. This story will be using aspects of ALL story roots even if it doesn't exactly link, and whilst I try using as much input from the game and wiki it is an original fiction with my OC Shiki (Not a self-insert just most my OC's use my gamer name or youtuber name because I suck at names)and it will also be done with little use of the actuall messenger in the story as it will follow Shiki wherever she goes include all conversations she has.**_

 _ **So without waffling much longer lets get straight to the story.**_

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Shiki was walking down the street with her head held high. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear. Dark brown glasses covered her lilac eyes, her silver hair swinging naturally in the summer breeze as it hung loose down her back.

She was currently on her way to meet up with a friend to talk about the new computer hard drive that was announced last night during a tech convention that was streamed live over the internet. She couldn't wait and was very excited to meet up as quickly as possible.

 **Shiki's P.O.V**

The sun was a pleasant surprise today, I was sure it would rain when I woke up this morning, the heat of it on my skin was lovely. Oh well, I need to hurry up and meet up with Shu before today slips away from me.

I cannot help but swing my hips as music plays through my headphone. Heavy bass and guitars with a melody of singing. Suddenly the ear piece I have in my ear bleeps, signalling I have a text. Pressing the button on the side of my device I hear a voice reading the text to me.

 _''Hey Shiki, I bet your running late again aha. Only joking, But I am here early and wanted to let you know that I will meet you at the fountain so give me a call when you get there''_

Huhh, who knew Shu could be early for a meeting haha. With this in mind I guess I should speed up. I use the bass of my song as a timer and turned right after 5 beats, knowing exactly where I was going because it was a common place for me and Shu to meet up every couple of months. Yeah, I say couple of months because I don't get out much.

Suddenly the song finishes and I take my headphone out and allow myself a few minutes to breath deeply and settle to the noise of everything going on around me. The sound of chatter, Laughter and children playing bombard my ears, making me wince, but only for a few minutes until the sound of running water takes my focus, allowing me to calmly adjust to the different pace of noise. Taking a deep breath again as i press on, I can practically taste the fresh water, and as I step closer I start to feel the slight mist of water coming from the fountain, signalling that i was right in front of it. Turning my back to the fountain I slowly lower myself to the edge and sit on the cold stone. It feels damp and cold to the touch and I grip it lightly, allowing my fingers to brush along the rough surface, feeling every bump, nick, and crack along the stone. Remembering the message Shu sent me I hold the button the device in my ear untill it beeps. ''Call Shu'' After a few seconds it beeps again and starts ringing. Before I even have a chance to say hello Shu's loud voice bombards my ear.

''SHIKI! I knew it wouldn't be long untill you arrived. I'll come find you now Hun, Laters!''

And with another beep the line was dead again.

''God damn it Shu! You know I hate when you do that.'' I grumble aloud, as frustration for him starts to kick in someone to my left chuckles, making me jump.

''You know you love me really''

I instantly relax recognising that it was Shu.

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

She giggled at his comment and turn towards him standing up and placing a hand on her hip.

''Your just lucky I do''

''What? No surprised gasp of shock for my cunning and sneaky approach?'' Shu responded, looking down at her with a smile on his face, he wasn't stupid, he knew he could never surprise Shiki. He responce to him was as quick as lightening

''Dude, Im blind, Not dumb, deaf or stupid, unlike someone I know''

She blatantly stared at him with her head cocked to the side and a large open mouthed grin spread across her face. Shu decided to take this moment and grab her hand.

''Come on, We are getting coffee's''

Shu tugged her hand and pulled her along in the direction of the coffee shop they always headed to. Shiki stumbled at the sudden tug and almost tripped, if it wasn't for Shu's hand she most certainly be tasting gravel right about now. During the walk, Shu uses the time to openly look over the girl who was fallowing at the side of him.

She stood at only 5 foot 5 inches, Well 5 and 1/2 inches to be exact, her hourglass figure was something most women would kill for, slim legs with the perfectly pinched waist, and a bust that wasn't too big but definitely wasn't small. She had silver hair that was slightly curly that hung down her back, _Such beautiful hair_ Shu thought to himself as he continued to look her over seeing how she had changed in the passed couple of months since he last saw her. Granted they spoke via text and messenger on a daily basis, which was only possible thanks to the device she had attached to her ear, he rarely got time to spend with her _because of her schedule_ he thought bitterly to himself but he understood that she worked and had a very busy life.

After a small quiet walk they arrived at the cafe Shu loved so much. He held the door open for Shiki and waited for her to enter.

 **Shiki's P.O.V**

The moment Shu opened the door for me I could smell the heavenly aroma of coffee and muffins, and I couldn't help the small breathy moan that escapes me. There is nothing I love more than a freshly baked muffin and a PhD Pepper.

Not trusting myself to find a seat on my own, because the noise in here was a bit overwhelming, I let Shu lead me into a large comfy leather arm chair. The leather is cold under my touch as i grip the arms. Smoothing my hands against the arms I start to trail my fingers over the leather, the leather was smooth but cold showing no one had been sat in it recently, as I continues to run my fingers over the leather it felt worn and old but it retained its heavy leather smell. I relax into the chair and wait for Shu to return, this is so common for us that he knows exactly what I will eat and drink without having to ask me.

Suddenly beep from my ear signals a message but before I can press the button to find out what it says a voice I wasn't expecting to hear startles me.

''Unknown App, You sure you wanna open it Shiki?''


	2. Unexpected Shock

**_Recap:_**

 _Suddenly beep from my ear signals a message but before I can press the button to find out what it says a voice I wasn't expecting to hear startles me._

 _''Unknown App, You sure you wanna open it Shiki?''_

 **Shiki's P.O.V**

Jesus, my heart is beating like mad, I can feel it pounding against my ribs, But wait I know that voice.

''Jesus Ran, I thought you didn't like being present when I spoke with Shu. And did you have to make me panic like that you jerk?''

Slowly my heart beat settles and I strain my ears trying to figure out where Shu is, I can hear his low masculine voice over by the counter. _Probably flirting with the coffee girl again, god why doesn't he just ask her out already they have been doing this for a while now, every time he comes here with me haha_

A chuckle breaks me out of my momentary laps of concentration

''That might be true but you built me to respond to any type of issue. Not my fault something popped up today. I blame your lack of security. Seriously, You shouldn't even be here right now, you have a deadline to make. Otherwise, well, you know what will happen.''

Okay yeah, Ran is a computer program I created to help with my slight sight problem, he's connected to the earpiece that I also happened to create. He reads all types of text for me. He also has a hologram and an actual virtual body that I designed, I just can't see it. Silly I know who creates something they cannot see, But it lets me imagine him as human. He is my best friend, after all, He is with me 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. Its been like this since I created him. He has a self learning A.I and he also has his own personality and he essentially has his own free will, he just happens to be in a virtual realm than physical.

''Don't start this again Ran, I know you don't like me meeting up with Shu,

''Because I don't trust him!'' came his instantaneous reply,

''...but come on even you need to get away from that damn complex at times. That's beside the point right now, What can you tell me about this App? How did it get onto my system to send me a message if I haven't downloaded the app?''

''There isn't much I can tell you right now to be honest Shiki, Its just Unknown. It doesn't have a name per say and I don't know where it has come from. It doesn't exist in the Gray-store and I cannot find anything online. As for how it appeared on your phone, I don't know. Don't open that message and let me go through its coding and algorithms, I'll let you know what I find. Oh by the way, Incoming PhD Pepper''

And with one final cackle he was gone again. _Sigh. How typical of Ran, Bloody nut job, But that's why I love him, and why he's my best friend_.

''Here you go Shiki, PhD Pepper and the freshest blueberry muffin, it's still warm''

Shu voice drifter over to me as he came closer. I can hear his feet shuffling closer and a low thunk as he placed the drinks down. The smell of blueberry muffin wafting around in front of me made my stomach growl in anticipation for that sugary yumminess.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V**

Shu and Shiki sat together enjoying each other's company and the conversation that seemed to flow naturally between the two, as if the unknown app didn't exist right then, She allowed herself to relax and almost allowed herself to forget about everything that happened whilst waiting for Shu to return with drinks. That was until an obnoxious beeping ripped the peace around them making Shiki gripping her chest over her heart and a girly yelp escaped from Shu that he tried to pass off by clearing his throat.

''God damn it Shiki, Why the hell is that thing so loud? It even made you jump, and you don't just jump like that''

Shu was wondering what was going on as he watched Shiki tense and sit up straight as the smile on her face seemed to slip off slowly as she listened to what was being said from said device. Being unable to hear what conversation was happening he sat patiently with a quirked eyebrow, waiting for her to respond and hopefully explain to him what had made her seem to switch from relaxed to serious.

From the devise Ran's voice came through in rushed sentences, almost as if he was panicked. Shiki listened closely to what Ran was telling her.

''For the App to just appear on your phone without us knowing means some has hacked into your system. They hacked and bypassed me, ME SHIKI! You made me un-passable, I am integrated into every known system and attached to the web, I CANNOT just be bypassed like, like, Like some DAMN piece of basic software. I am Self aware I am intelligent and self learning. You need to move. NOW! GET BACK HERE NOW.''

''SHIT!'' Was all that left her mouth before she suddenly stood up, ''I am sorry Shu but I have to go. Like Right Now!''

The urgency in her voice and the flare of fear and panic that appeared in her eyes sparked a fire of worry in the older male, as he watched her rush out of the coffee shop in such a rush that she didn't utter a single word of an explanation. The last thing he heard her say was ''I'll message you later, Bye''

She rushed down the street, a sense of panic in her step as she listens to Ran talking to her bout what he had found, as well as telling her when to turn because in her rushed state he knew she wouldn't be paying proper attention. After all this was one of the reasons she created him. The GPS in her devise allowing him to track her movements without having to see her.

''Listen to me Shiki, something fishy is going on. I can only get into the basics of coding for this damn thing, whoever created it is a damn genius, seriously, its like you made it, but there is no sense to the numbers in the algorithm. It seams to be a basic messenger, but if that is the case... Why? Why all the security and protection? Its strange.''

''And strange is never good'' came her reply.

''And dangerous, Don't forget Dangerous!''

''Yes, Yes, and dangerous. I need to get to my computer, God damn it. Why today of all days, can I not have one fucking day to relax and see a friend -

''not that you can see them''

''Yes, Yes I know Ran. I'm almost there, Unlock for me I will meet you at the computer.''

And with that Shiki steeled her nerves, and pulled her resolve together and her face fell into a look of determination with a scary calm attitude and fire in her eyes. She WILL get to the bottom of this. Just as soon as she was somewhere safe.


	3. I'm Going To Regret This

_Recap:_

 _And with that Shiki steeled her nerves, and pulled her resolve together and her face fell into a look of determination with a scary calm attitude and fire in her eyes. She WILL get to the bottom of this. Just as soon as she was somewhere safe._

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Shiki walked down the final stretch of her road, before turning right about half way down, and walked up to a set of large black metal gates. As she counted the steps to herself _right turn, 6 steps, 5 steps, . . . 1 step._ She reached her hand out, palm open, and gripped the cold painted steel which only held a little remaining warmth from the evening sunlight. She knew it must of been almost twilight, she had missed the sun going down as she had been inside, and her chest tightened when she realised how late she was getting back. The thought of being out during the dark sent an apprehensive tingle down her spine, and she stood stiff and strained her ears to pick up the slightest noise that seemed out of place. She had lived here long enough to know all the routine sounds, from the wind causing the trees to sway, creating a rustle through the leaves, to the sound of a cleaner moving around inside near the East-Sun building, the rattle of her metal trolley and the regular squeak from one of the wheels.

Pushing the gates apart a small amount she slipped in and hurriedly closed them again behind her, causing a small metallic clang to echo slightly throughout the courtyard. Inside the small compound there was two buildings, one towards the east, the East-Sun building and the second being to the west, the West-Moon building. Directly in front of her stood a tall Sakura Blossom tree that branched the full 75 yard space between the two buildings, around the base of the tree was a hexagon concrete barrier that held wooden benches on top of them and a different type of flower at each bench. It was a colourful and beautiful sight that Ran had described to Shiki on a regular basis, coupled with the heavenly sent from the flowers and falling Sakura Blossoms, Shiki knew the true beauty of the sight in front of her and she loved being greeted with it on a regular basis. Walking off along the path to the West-Moon building Shiki's breathing evened back out and relaxing her posture slightly, but still on guard for anything, she walked around the front of the building to the entrance to the east wall. Her hand slowly stretched out and her fingertips ever so slightly brushed against the coarse material of the building allowing her to essentially feel her way around the building yet remaining an air of independence and indifference, as she chided herself for needing the buildings assistance in turning a corner.

 _God damn it Shiki, get a grip, you have done this corner a thousand times. You DON'T need to act like a damn beginner, you're not that weak. You cannot let this damn situation shake you. That's how you will fuck up. Now man up and get it together._

She turned the corner and walked up a metal hatch. It was painted to blend into green shrubbery either side of it, on the side of the hatch was a small metal bio-metric scanner that scanned the thumb print of each person, it also took a small skin sample for DNA comparison and with only one person's DNA and finger print in it's dater base, the only person capable of opening the electronic hatch was her. The scanner beeped three times rapidly before a small light underneath turned from green to blue, and the electronic hatch opened to reveal a small padded slide that seamed to descent into pure darkness, not that it really bothered her in the slightest. Nimbly climbing into place at the top of the slide, she pushed off and started to slid forward, she was lay down with her arms crossed upon her chest and a wide cheek splitting grin emerged on her face as she descended further down as her speed increased and the wind caused her hair to fly above her whipping this way and that as she took several turns, almost in a large spiral. This what she loved about leaving her place of comfort, the return trip inside.

 **Shiki's P.O.V**

I can't help the grin that came to me as I laughed on my slide down. With a sudden loss of slide beneath me, I cannot help barking out a large loud laugh as I suddenly dropped onto an elasticated net, the sudden stop causing me to bounce slightly. I knew what was coming next so I tucked my knees to my chest and lowered my chin to rest on my knees and allowed my body to roll with gravity and let the angled and curved net direct me to the end. The slight incline became less and less as the netting opened out to be flatter and I soon slowed to a stop. Standing up straight I stretch out fully with my arms to the sky, Loving the way my arms and back popped and cracked in several places, I relax my arms down and hold the behind my head and walk forward listening to the soothing rhythm and padded thud my footsteps were making as I walk along the linoleum corridor. The sound of a door whirling and sliding open, I knew I had entered my safe haven. _Home again, now I'm safe_. And with that thought I take the devise off my ear and walked forwards towards my computer in front of me on the other side of the large room calling out as I went.

''Right Ran, I'm here. Tell me what we're up against and what information we have on hand right now. I want algorithms, numbers, coding, and also pull up the security logs and the firewall codes on the screen for me, we need to look over them as well. I also want you to try and pull anything from references from everywhere even if it means from Grome as well.''

 **3rd Person's P.O.V**

Shiki didn't have to worry about Ran not hearing her because as soon as she had said his name his holographic form appeared beside her. Appearing to be around 21 in age and bout the same height as Shiki (Though she would argue otherwise) Ran's appearance looked very lifelike for being a hologram, the only times you could tell is if he happened to walk through something or someone/something tries to touch him. He stood at about 5 foot 5 inches, with a thin looking frame and soft features. His vibrant red hair was in a shaggy style that hung around his ears and almost touching his shoulders, and his eyes a soft golden colour with pupils slightly more larger than you would expect.

Shiki lowered herself into her comfy black leather computer chair and settled herself down with her key board in front of one of the three large monitors she had on her desk, Ran instantly pulled up a security log on the screen to the left and started to read out what it was saying, relaying the information he had found and the sources of where it came from whilst on the central screen Shiki was rapidly typing away on a Coded file filled with 0's and 1's with what appeared to be random letters and symbols jumping out at random intervals and row after row kept appearing and the screen kept rolling down to keep up with the new flow of coding that was being created and encrypted. On the right sided monitor several open windows displayed different scans, search engines, and coded security information at rapid speeds.

The duo seemed to keep this up for a few hours as they searched for anything they could find from the security logs from this apparent hack as well as cracking the coding to attempt to try and trace the I.P address of said hacker and where they were operating on. Eventually after several rewrites Shiki had managed to completely re-changing and strengthen her security, changing all her algorithms and passwords, And making her firewall had no back doors in, her system was completely clean and non traceable as well as bug free. Whoever had done this attack was very skillful and left practically no trace that they were ever there, however Shiki was not one to be taken lightly. She was was one of the top 5 computer specialists out there, however she didn't exactly work for anyone, no, she took jobs that paid well but had minimal risk, she was always cautious of everyone and everything and with each person and job having several in depth background checks and cross referencing before even accepting. She had learnt at quite an early age that no one could be trusted that also going to be said about her friend Shu, whilst yes she was friendly with him, she didn't trust him fully, because of this she remains guarded around him and is very calculative of the way she talks to him and what information she is willing to reveal to him. After all the work they had put in they had only discovered two pieces of information.

A street address not too far away from the central market;

 **Bidulgi Complex**

 **Apartment 14**

 **Floor 14**

And a sequence that was deemed important for some reason;

 **4218750A**

 **Shiki's P.O.V**

 _Ugh all this time and this is all I could find? Either I have become rusty or I was facing an extremely challenging opponent. Oh this game of cat and mouse was going to be fun._

A smirk spreads as I realise something that Ran is going to hate, actually I'm going to hate it as well but it has to be done. _Gulp._

''Hey Ran, You know what this means, Right?'' I ask him cautiously, Worried about him going in a mood with me. His blank stare he is directing my way would be a no. Suddenly I can see a look of understanding cross his face, _Get ready for the shit storm,_ Then it quickly turns to anger.

''NO, NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! You are NOT going to this address! NO. NO Shiki, I mean it''

''It's the only way we are going to get any other idea of what is going on. How can we solve this if we don't check it out?''

''Solve it?! Are you CRAZY? This is NOT some stupid mystery novel. This is real LIFE, Your Life. Are you so stupid to go and walk into an obvious fucking TRAP!''

 _Wow his reaction is worse than I thought, I probably should have programmed him with less emotion. . . Nahhh 'cause then he wouldn't be Ran anymore_

''Look Ran, I don't like the idea of it any more than you do, But you know as well as I do, That we won't be fully safe until we figure this out. Who is able to hack us?''

I hear him sigh and feel a slight breeze towards my side, telling me Ran was now beside me and by the cold sensation of tingles on my shoulder, he was gripping me.

''Promise me you will be safe? And cautious ?'' I could hear the worry and underlining emotions in his voice, _I know you're just worried for me, but I have to do this._ I just stare towards him.

''I'm going to regret this, Aren't I?''


	4. RFA

**Just so that everyone is aware;**

under lined  Is text from the messenger, if it is written strangely it is because I am using text from the actual game play, or is inspired by the characters writing style.

 _Italic,_ Is thoughts unless stated otherwise (Recaps)

 **Recap:**

 _I just stare towards him._

 _''I'm going to regret this, Aren't I?''_

 **3rd Person's P.O.V**

Ran finally agrees to let Shiki go to the address they had uncovered to try and get some answers, as long as he was allowed to follow her along the way using local CCTV. Knowing it was the only way he was going to let her go, she quickly agreed. She quickly pushes her chair back and jumps to her feet, rushing to pack up her laptop and other things she felt she might need for this little escapade. Ran just watched her for a few seconds before sighing and allowing his holographic form to disperse into small pixelated cubes, before a smaller version of himself quickly reappearing on the central monitor as well as CCTV footage of local cameras and a small command box that had script rapidly being inputted.

Shiki had gathered her supplies into her messenger bag and was heading to the elevator located down a hallway that was to the left on her computer. Reaching out her hand she felt her fingers brush the call button before she briefly pushes it and a small ding sounded from the speaker bellow the button. After a few short moments, the sound of mechanical cogs and wired belts whirling and clanging in motion alerted her of the elevators imminent arrival. A resounding thunk sounded out around the large room before the doors slid open allowing Shiki to proceed forward, and press the button for surface level, before she continues to lower herself down into the bench on the back wall of the elevator. The ride back up to the surface took a while longer than the short 3 minute slide underground, it took the elevator roughly 10 minutes to continue a slower ascend back up, after all Shiki's safe home was 500 meters below the surface and was a full 240 square yards of space divided into specific zones each being designated names; Residential, Fitness, Technical and Leisure. It was fully equipped and functional, it was perfect for someone who does not leave much, that someone being the twenty-one year old girl currently leaving for the second time in less that 24 hours, something very out of character for Shiki, if she left it was for a job and she would be gone from days to sometimes weeks before returning. The shock of leaving for a second time didn't get missed by Ran as he saw her emerging from the doors of the West-Moon building from a camera situated on top the wall near the gate.

 **Shiki's P.O.V**

As I step out into the early morning sun, I realise just how much time me and Ran have been sat at that computer trying to fix this shit. _God damn it I can not believe I am leaving again and this early in the god damn morning, I need a PhD Pepper._ A mechanical whirling noise that broke the silent morning air let me know Ran was watching on the CCTV, he gets so protective, I briskly walk over to gates ready to get to this apartment and find some clue to what is going on, and to get out from the chilly morning winds.

Activating my music player I walk in time to the bass of the fast paced techno rock music, using the beats to time my route with Ran sprouting numbers and directions from my ear device telling me how many steps to take before what turn. I don't think I would get around so easily without him, but once I have walked a route once I can follow it again by memory with the timing of my music.

 **Somewhere else in Korea**

 **3rd Peron's P.O.V**

707 was sitting at the computer on the R.F.A messenger talking with all the members, It wasn't often that all the members were together at one time, it was slowly becoming a rare occurrence. Yoosung, the groups resident student, was currently complaining about failing his mid-terms. He couldn't help teasing the boy

Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol

He zones out for a bit with the chat as he types away as Jumin, the groups corporate heir, chastises his about his GPA if he wanted a job when he had finished studying.

Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol

In this day and age!

Zen, the groups own celebrity, pops up and and starts talking to Jumin about if giving Yoosung a job is nepotism or recruitment, 707 couldn't help but chuckle to himself slightly as he realises this might become a debate between the two, and he cannot miss a chance for the magical wizard known as 707 to spread some cheer to his fellow R.F.A members.

Thought they r the same? o_O?

Leaving them to debate it a bit more he was going to go back to his other work he had to do when a sudden alarm from his computer went off.

''Unknown Person, Alert! Alert!''

He quickly types a response to the others, WAIT!, whilst at the same time pulling up the alert that had come through. A window suddenly popped up showing a live CCTV feed, but for some reason the quality of it was degraded, another window opened up with lines of coding appearing in green, before suddenly red characters started appearing. Someone was trying to hack into CCTV feed, and apparently they were very skilled and very quick. Quickly typing on 2 different keyboards, one to the R.F.A messenger and one to fight off the person trying to get control of his feed and camera, whilst glancing an eye on the messenger as people started to respond to his message his eyes flick back to the CCTV feed just in time to catch someone coming out of the elevator and stopping right outside the apartment doors. Even with a degraded feed, 707 could easily tell it was a girl, however her next actions proceeded to confuse and shock him, She reached her hand out to the door frame and almost stroked over the whole lock before the door opened for her.

His shock and panic went into overdrive.

Someone just entered Rika's apartment!

After that message was sent the whole chat room blew up into a panic, Even Jaehee made a comment. Something about calling the police of V. 707 chose to completely ignore them going straight for his phone to call V. That was until the messenger alerted him again

Shiki has entered the chat room. . .

After a small amount of difficulty Shiki found herself stood outside of Apartment 14 inside the Bidulgi Complex and from what Ran had been telling her about the place it was fairly expensive and he was having some difficulty accessing the inner CCTV cameras. This place had a lot of security. Very cautiously Shiki reached out and knocked on the solid wood of the door, a loud and sturdy yet slightly hollow bang that followed echoed around her as she waited, straining her ears to hear any kind of movement or response to her knock. After a few minutes of no answer or sound she reached to the sides, towards the door frame, and felt the edged of what felt like a keypad, flinching slightly from the sudden contact with the unknown item she let her finders gently glide along the edges and down the front of the device. it was metal and cold and she could feel about 8 buttons, Underneath the buttons felt to be an engraving of, from what she could estimate was a reef of leaves of some sort, a scroll with un-determinable scripture written below 3 letters written in elegant calligraphy, R.F.A. Suddenly remembering the code she uncovered along with the address, she could only think that this was the code needed to unlock this door. Upon closer analysis she could gather she quickly realised it was 2 columns of buttons, one of odd numbers 1 - 7 and the other of even 2 - 8 all she had left to figure out was if the letters A and B were on the bottom two buttons or the top. Deciding to let instinct guide her, she followed her gut feeling saying A was the bottom left whilst B was bottom right.

A quiet metal hinge clicked and a small draft from in front of Shiki's face informed her that she had picked correctly and she now had access to the empty property.

 _Hopefully I don't set of any alarms_

With that thought she cautiously pressed forward and into the unknown apartment. Almost instantly upon entering the place did a beep go off and from her ear Ran's voice spoke out, disturbing the unnatural silence of the area.

''Shiki, This messenger app is responding to you being in this place. You need to enter a username before it allows you in though. I think it's the only way to get answer's but I'm worried, The scan I have been doing on the system say's its completely clean, and I can't find any faults. In fact its an amazing piece of codding and scripting. What do you wanna do?''

She could hear the hesitation in his voice and she could understand completely why he felt like that. But she had to get answers. Shutting the door behind her,she slides down the cool door and opens her bag, pulling out her laptop.

''I'm booting up, upload to my laptop why you find it's signature, we need to find out some answers, Also I want you to enter the username as Shiki. We will get to the bottom of this, just be careful.''

''Same goes for you, It will take me a few minutes to get to you just stay cautious. Oh shit!''

''Ran whats happening?!'' Shiki yelled out instantly after Ran spoke.

''I had access to the CCTV, but Shiki, someone else was also watching the CCTV. I messed up their imaging but they have taken control back and now I have no eyes on you until your online and running. I don't know who they are or where they are but the whole system is being rewritten at the same time as fighting my coding off. I hope your armed. Just in case. I've got your signature, I'll see you in about 5 minutes. Stay alert!''


End file.
